Why do you come?
by Sakaru Ping
Summary: This story was inspired by the poem Why do you come? By John Gould.


Title: Why do you come?

Author: willowisp

Rating: R

Summary: This story was inspired by the poem Why do you come? By John Gould.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry potter related except for the plot in this story. I do not own the poem and I certainly don't own Ginny and Draco.

__

Why do you come?

By John Gould

I don't want you.

I don't need you.

I don't want to see you.

Yet you keep coming back.

I can't figure you out.

A pretty girl like you

Should be able to find

Someone else.

I reject you and

Yet you keep

Returning.

Everywhere I turn,

You're there.

You're just talking

Up to much of

My time.

Why do you come?

Why don't you leave?

You are?

Good!

What did you want

With a guy like me?

Love.

Please come back.

She's gone.

The door creaked upon. Draco looked up and saw Ginny's face. Her pretty, vulnerable, unsure face. She hesitated at the sight of his scowl. She hadn't planned on coming back after last time but she couldn't bear to stay away no matter how much he hurt her. Making a decision she knew she would regret she steps forward into his room. She stops besides his bed and looked at him tempestuously. He glared at her then heaved a sigh and pulled her up against him. Their lips meet and cling in a fierce kiss.

"I don't want you." he mutters thickly against her lips. _"I don't need you." _he growls. _"I don't want to see you." _he whispers as he nibbles on her ear.

Ginny just moans. She whimpers out his name as he slowly moves down from her lips to her collar bone and lower. He unbuttons her blouse and rest his palm against her breasts. She stiffens and tries to pull away but he crushes her against him. He takes her mouth again. Possessively, ruthlessly. Nipping and biting till she cries out in pleasure. She is aware of nothing but the feeling he arouses in her. He unclasps her bra and massages her breasts making her cry out. He smirks a feral look in his eye as he takes a peak into his mouth. She arches her back trying to smother her moans. She was on fire. Twisting in his arms as he swirls his tongue and scrapes his teeth on her breasts. Her skin was flushed and she couldn't endure another second of this exquisite torture and then he stopped. She groans in disappointment and he chuckles deep in his throat. With nimble hands he dispense of the rest of their clothing. He rolls on top of her and gyrates against her. She gasp and clutches him to her. He positions himself right at her entrance. His eyes soften slightly as he looks down. He touches her face lightly, caressingly and then with a groan buries himself within her. She gasps out loud at the sensation that always seems to shock her. He moves slowly in and out picking up a rhythm. She wraps her legs around his waist meeting each thrust. Groaning he moves faster and faster until you can hear the smack of flesh against flesh. As he nears closer to his own climax he reaches down and touches her. With a loud long moan she comes apart. With a final grunt and thrust he erupts inside her. He collapses on top of her their sweaty bodies tangled. He heaves himself off and walks to the bathroom to clean up. Ginny pulls the cover over her as the uncertain look returns. It never really left. He walks into the room dressed and looks at her. She shivers she knew that look. It was hard and it was mean.

__

"Get your clothes on and get out" he drawls.

She gasps in pain. His gaze raked over her with sardonic amusement. He dared to insulate that she was just some whore. Well if the shoe fits she thought shamefully. No! she loved him.

"Draco don't do this I lo…" she tries to say but he cuts her off

"Don't, just don't ." he says not listening

__

"Why don't you leave? I don't want you. I can't stand you." he roars his eyes like molten silver .

She flinches like she's been struck. Slowly, painfully she gets up holding the emerald sheet against her not wanting him to see her nakedness.

__

"Fine I'll go." she says as she gets dressed.

__

"Good!" he says.

He turns around and walks to the window. A change comes over him. All the anger drains out of him.

He asks softly _"Why do you come?"_

She doesn't answer. Then he hears her earlier words like an echo in his head. Draco I lo… His eyes widen in realization.

__

"Love" he says.

He whirls around but she isn't there. The room is empty she is gone. He buries his face in his hands in despair. This time he knows she isn't coming back.


End file.
